05 November 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-11-05 ;Comments *The Stereolab track is aborted after 30 seconds because the CD player isn't working properly. Fortunately it plays fine in the other machine. *A listener writes in, recommending a "brilliant new band" called Add N To (X). Peel points out that the band have recorded three sessions for the programme, with the first being broadcast back in 1997. *Peel bought the Scotty Mckay 7" during his trip to Nottingham for Radio One's One Live. Of Scotty, John says, "I used to have the occasional beer with when I lived in Dallas in the early 1960s. He was kind of Dallas' rock and roller, in a sense." *There is a first play of the Eddie & Ernie compilation CD, a release that Peel has been waiting for "for about twenty years". Sessions *Laura Cantrell #3. Recorded 1st October 2002. Tracklisting *Force & Styles: Fireworks (12") White Label *Stereolab: Super Electric (LP - ABC Music: The Complete BBC Sessions) Strange Fruit :(JP: "And a great number of the emails that have come in already have been on the subject of Lonnie Donegan. I can't remember whether I mentioned this on last Thursday's programme, because we were very much pushed for time, but Louise and Dave and myself actually went along to see Lonnie in the Holiday Inn in Nottingham on Thursday afternoon, and he looked terribly ill, I have to admit, and was in his dressing gown but he was very perky, as he was on the few occasions when I did meet him – he seemed a very perky fella. And we sat and had a cup of tea with him and talked for a while. And then as we were leaving he was telling me about a television programme to be made sometime – well, very soon actually. It was going to be called the Lonnie Donegan Story and he said that in the course of it he would teach me to play guitar. And alas, obviously never going to get the opportunity to do that, but I was very pleased at least I'd seen him. But a sad, sad weekend when we heard of his death." message by listener who had been to see Donegan's gig in Nottingham.) *Lonnie Donegan: Ham & Eggs (LP - Lonnie Donegan : More Than Pie In The Sky Vol 2) Bear Family Records :(JP: "Well, for me he was the man who pushed the button that started it all. That's Lonnie Donegan and 'Ham And Eggs'. And it is also worth pointing out too that he had this first hit in this country some three or four months – a crucial three or four months – before Elvis had his. And there may be other of Lonnie's songs in future programmes.") *Laura Cantrell: Broken Again (Peel Session) *Datsuns: All I Want For Christmas (LP - Christmas On The Rocks) Fast Food *Leo Graham & The Upsetters: Flashing Echo (Compilation LP - Flashing Echo: Trojan In Dub 1970-1980) Trojan *Fall: Susan Vs Youth Club (7") Action *Add N To (X): Electric Village (LP - Loud Like Nature) Mute Records *Scotty Mckay: Rollin' Danny (b/w Bad Times 7") Jim Jam *The Three Ginx: On A Steamer Coming Over (Pig's Big 78) :(JP: "It's funny you know, I've been doing these programmes since the reign of George V I think, but I still get really nervous at the start of them and the beginning of the programme, first ten, fifteen minutes always seems to me to be rather stiff and formal and uncomfortable but I'm just beginning to relax into this one now.") *Laura Cantrell: Hong Kong Blues (Peel Session) *RLF: Bass Too Rude (EP - Once Upon A Time) Rex *Soledad Brothers: Break 'Em On Down (LP - Steal Your Soul And Dare Your Spirit To Move) Estrus *People Like Us: I'm 89 (LP - Recyclopaedia Britannica) Mess Media *Akufen: 2.1 (12" - Psychometry Vol 2) Trapez TRAPEZ 07 (starts at wrong speed) *Noah Lewis Jug Band: New Minglewood Blues (Various LP - Gimme Dat Harp Boy! Roots Of The Captain) Big Snake *Hellacopters: It's Good But It Just Ain't Right (LP - By The Grace Of God) Psychout *Beatbox Saboteurs: MF Knees Up (LP - A Jolly Good Show) House Of Beauty *Laura Cantrell: Cellar Door (Peel Session) *My Morning Jacket: The Way He Sings (EP - Sweetbees) Wichita *Eddie & Ernie: Lost Friends (LP - Lost Friends) Kent *Crime: Hot Wire My Heart (Compilation 7" - Rock And Roll 1) Mute :(JP: "This next went down very well when I played it at home with The Pig, who was dancing to it actually in our kitchen.") *UK Dynamite: Ram Raid (12") Sectioned :Chat with Mary Anne Hobbs. *D4: Get Loose (Compilation LP - X-Ray CD#01) X-Ray *Edan: Just Listen (Various 12" - Lexoleum 2) Lex *Orthrelm: Chriosainqueilltor (LP - 2nd 18/O4 Norildivoth Crallos-Lomrixth Urthiln) Three One G *Laura Cantrell: Christmas Letter Home (Peel Session) *Cari Lekebusch: The Son Of Two (12" - Son Of Two) White Label *Coalesce: Cowards.Com (LP - 0:12 Revolution In Just Listening) Relapse/Hydra Head File ;Name *John_Peel_20021105.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *The official Radio 1 track listing omits the track by Orthrelm. *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2002-10 *mooo Category:2002 Category:Peel shows